light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora and Fauna of Onderon
Onderon is a terrestrial jungle world and thus has a rich biodiversity of flora and fauna alike. Although Onderon is a planet with four orbiting satellite moons, it is the closest of the four, Dxun, that it shares the most similarities with in terms of sentient and non-sentient inhabitants. Due to the density and well-known peril of exploring the jungles on both worlds it is likely that there are a number of species yet undiscovered hidden within the trees, peaks and valleys. Amphibian * Fambaa '''- Although possessing an outwardly reptilian appearance, Fambaas are technically amphibians. While they obtained food by knocking over trees to get at leaves and berries, they more commonly foraged for underwater plants, breathing underwater and swimming with ease. Long-lived, they could routinely reach heights of up to nine meters. Mammilian * '''Falumpaset - Falumpaset are large brown-tan beasts of burden that roam the plains, forests and swamps of Onderon in large herds, and their distinctive call could be heard for kilometers around. Easily domesticated, falumpasets were popular mounts all over the galaxy but were known for their stubborn and uncooperative temperament. * Tee-muss - Tee-muss are a species of domesticated farm animals native to Onderon but commonly exported across the galaxy for use as mounts or other domestic purposes. They had a short proboscis and two tusks on their lower jaw as well as a pair of long ears, normally bent and pointed outward * Cannok - Cannoks were small, aggressive predators native to the moon of Dxun. They were relatively harmless to Humans, but they had a habit of eating anything that could fit in their mouths. They were known as pests, due to a high reproduction rate, notable curiosity and hardy nature. Able to survive the rigors of Dxun by traveling in groups of dozens of individuals, they would not disturb large parties or settlements, though smaller groups were frequently attacked and it was not unheard of for able-bodied men to be killed by the beasts. * Maalraas - Maalras, also known as Nighthunters, hunted in packs in the forest of Dxun, using long claws and powerful fanged jaws to disable their victims. Using the Force to cloak themselves, they could make themselves nearly indistinguishable from the darkest shadows with only extremely well-trained Force-Users recognising their silhouettes. Their Hides and bones were heavily resistant to lightsabers as well as intense heat. Reptilian * Boma - Bomas are ravenous beasts native to both Onderon and its moon Dxun. Although most bomas were generally small, there were some that were extremely large in size. Typically covered in thick green-hued scales, they possessed a squat face adorned with a pair of horns and tusks. * Dalgos - Dalgos are a type of quadrupedal creature native to the dense jungles of the planet Onderon. Despite being carnivorous predators, they could still be domesticated to fill a number of roles. Standing some three metres tall, Dalgos were most commonly used as beasts of burden and battle mounts. * Pikobi - Pikobis are fast-moving flightless reptavians that possessed large, webbed feet for attracting fish, keen eyesight and a long tail for balance while they run. Typically travelling in pairs or groups of five or six, Pikobis are able to shed their tail when attacked, with a new tail growing back quickly. * Ruping - Rupings were easily-trained flying reptavians capable of developing affectionate relationships with their riders and thus commonly utilised by the Beast Riders and Rebels of Onderon alike. They had orange skin and four green eyes. * Drexl - Drexl are winged lizards possessed heavily muscled bodies covered by purple scales. Their long necks held small heads with short, wide snouts and sharp fangs capable of reaching the length of a Human's arm in late adulthood. An adult drexl's largest teeth were the length of a Human arm, and the creatures could reach over forty-five metres in length when fully grown with a wingspan of similar measure. Handling a single Drexl is a difficult task, often requiring three riders to accomplish it. One rider is required to focus their handling on the reins and direct the beast, while another rider armed with a weapon, with the third rider calling out orders to the controlling rider. * Gharzr - Gharzr, also known as Dxunian stalkers, were one of the predatory beasts found on both Onderon and the moon of Dxun. They were notable for their twin stinging tails, bronze-red scales and covert hunting tactics. * Skreev - Skreevs are winged animals smaller and far more vicious than the Drexls, but still large enough to carry a rider from moon to planet. They possess two arms, and lacked the horns that decorated the skulls of other Dxun beasts. Instead, they had a long, jutting, pointed lower jaw which was used as a weapon to spear prey. The wingspan of these creatures was nearly twenty meters across. * Zakkeg - Zakkegs were rare alpha-predators indigenous to Dxun. Huge, armoured quadrupeds, they were solitary and territorial and preyed upon most creatures which they could catch, including cannoks, maalraas and bomas. Insectoid * Orbalisk - Orbalisks are parasitic creatures found on Dxun that lived in groups. They lie inactive in caves or other dark places, until they a suitable host creature arrives, prompting attachment to the victim's skin as they feed. Orbalisks, once attached to a host, would multiply and grow, eventually enveloping and suffocating their victim. Their carapace was lightsaber-resistant, but if they were removed or killed, they would release a highly potent toxin into the host's body. Force-Abominations * Devourers - Devourers are carnivores twisted by the dark side of the Force and were indigenous to Dxun. Quadrupedal upon feet of pointed claws, their green-brown hide is thick and resistant to blaster-fire. They seem to show a level of semi-sentience, although this may be just due to their intimate ties to the dark side. Plants * Blue Hutt's Tongue - Blue Hutt's Tongue is a species of shrub consisting of bunches of long, thin blue leaves and named for the similarity in appearance its leaves bore to the tongues of the Hutt species. The long conical fronds of its leaves collect water which formed protected pools that amphibians would then inhabit. * Sunburst Flower - Sunburst Flowers are common sights in the canopies of the Onderonian forests, with different varieties possessing a range of colours. From yellows and oranges to pinks and purples, they are commonly used by the Beast Riders to create dyes to decorate their mounts and themselves. * 'Purple Kings' Crown - ' Purple Kings' Crown is a species of non-sentient shrub found across the planet Onderon and its moon Dxun. It consisted of a crown of purple leaves sitting on top of a mound of brown roots, and was sturdy enough for an average adult humanoid to sit upon. Category:Bestiary